It Came From Outer Space
by CharmURAngel
Summary: AU. Brittany has to house sit so invites old and new glee members to help. While going throw the woods to find LT they meet a dying race of space cats. Faberry, Brittana, Samcedes, Tike, Kline, Jarley, and Adams.
1. Chapter 1

AN1: Before you read this I change some facts. Santana, and Mike go to NYU and they are still with Brittany and Tina. Kurt was accepted into NAYADA with Rachel and Blaine never cheated on him. Santana, Rachel, Kurt and Mike share a 2 bedroom,2 bath apartment in the Bronx. Mercedes and Sam are still dating. Lauren never quit glee but did breakup with before he graduated. Puck and Finn join the Army after graduation, Finn dead on March 3. Brittany is repeating her senior year because she failed 3 classes her GPA was 2.0 now its 3.2.

AN2: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ICFOS Cha1

Quinn POV  
March 27, 2013

It all began innocently enough Britt had asked all of us to spend spring break with her at her grandparents farm. While they went on a cruise for their 60th anniversary, we all agreed after Finn death we needed to spend more time together. Britt had invited the girls of glee or I should say those closer to their feminine side old and new. The only one who couldn't make it was Blaine who had family comments.

Everything was going great Cedes flew in from UCLA yesterday to help Britt pack some much needed supplies that the new glee girls help pick out. The New York gang and myself plane landed this afternoon we left the airport in our rented Ford Escape headed for the Peirce Horses Rescue Farm in Sunbury, OH. Everyone was already there when we arrive after hugs and greeting, finding out want jobs we had to do on the farm and we said farewell to Britt grandparents. Then at 7 o'clock after feeding and bedding down the horses we were headed to the house to eat the dinner Mrs. Peirce fix for us when Britt came running back out the door.

"Has anyone seen Lord Tubbington" Britt ask

"No, " "Uh huh" "Last time I saw him was in the kitchen" "Nada" ", Not since feeding." "He was laying in the window" "I saw him by the woods about five minutes ago" "I saw him on the back porch" "He was by the wood shed" "I don't remember" everyone said at once "What did you say Kitty" Britt ask

"I saw him by the woods about five minutes ago" Kitty repeated

"Oh no, Sannie we will never find him , and it's time for his medicine" Britt said hugging on San "Don't worry Britt-Britt we will find him, he's probably head towards the caves we use to play hide and seek in." San said

"But want if something eats him or he gets hurt going to the caves" Britt ask

"I guess that means we have to go find him," San said

"Yeah were going on a cat hunt let me go get the flashlights," Britt said running ahead of us back into the house

"We will save you guys some dinner" Cedes said

"Oh no, you won't Wheezy, when I said we I meant all of us" San said when we began to speak she put up her hand to stop us "There are three caves up there and each has about two or four mini caves in them. I don't plan to spend the rest of the night trying to stop Britt from crying about that cat do any of you." Everyone nod their head no "I though not so we are going to go find LT" "I have a flashlight, a thermoses of hot chocolate for everyone and I lock up the house " Britt said opening the bag in her hand

Off we went into the woods some because they cared about Britt and couldn't say no to her request, the others because they were afraid of San. We finally spotted LT prints by the second cave as we got further into the cave I could see colorful lights ahead of us.

"Um guys I think we should stop," Cedes said

"I agree I think someone may be camping here" Rea said

"Hello anyone here" Lauren called out when no one answered she said "Maybe their gone out to get some food"

"Britt it's this your grandparents land" I ask

"Yeah they own the land all the way to the lake then that's the Atwater Ranch" Britt answer "That's right baby and people have to ask them for permission to camp here. Nana Helena would've told us before they left if someone was camping here maybe someone just left some LEDs here." San said

"Meow" "Lord Tubbington where are you" Britt said walking into the light we all followed her down the tunnel "Meow" "We here Lord Tubbington just keep talking we will get you" "Meow" "It's time"

"No Britt didn't tell him it's medicine time he meant run off again" San said "Meow"

"Lord Tubbington there you are" Britt said when we reach the end of the tunnel "You had us worried don't run off like that again or I will keep you lock in the house until it's time to go"

"He was following our orders" a strong and authoritative voice said behind us we all jump around. There before our eyes was 8 feet tall Catman. We all started screaming and tried to run pass him back to the opening, but once there any longer. "I did not mean to scare you but, we are running out of time and Lord Tubbington said you would be perfect choices"

"Perfect choices for what" I ask the Catman with grey fur marked with dark brown spots, especially on the limbs and face with large upper canines.

"And who are we" Rea ask taking a step beside me

"Quinn and Rachel right" "Yes" we answered "I see Lord Tubbington was correct about the two of you I am Berïja Safabarï if you will follow me I will introduce you to the others" Berïja said everyone look at me, and Rae to move first I saw no other choice but to follow.

As we walk towards a cave wall further down the tunnel I notice how Berïja lap and took slow breaths. Then we came to a stop he touch the left wall with his right claw hand. The left wall disappeared and was replaced by what I have only scene on "Star Trek" there were want I assumed command stations, display screens, and other supportive stations. There were also eleven other wounded Cat people most resemble the big cat here on earth. Two women a cheetah, another a tiger, there was three man cougar, lynx, and jaguar. Also, a group I couldn't their sex, but I knew there cats a leopard, snow leopard, and clouded leopard. Another woman and two men stood to the side observing us I couldn't identify their cats at all.

"What happen" Britt said walking over to touch their wounds San stop her

"We were injured well fleeing our planet" the Clouded leopard answered Britt in a warm and friendly tone

"What the name of your planet and this vessel" Rae ask Berïja

"Ai'Sehama is our home world, the ship name is Verity and I am Mauna Lodämetiä" Spoke one of the woman cat I couldn't identify with a smooth tone "She is one Lord Tubbington spoke about"

"Yes Mauna" Berïja answered

"Then I agree," Mauna said "Jahärēa you can tell the story now"

"But make it quick Jahärēa I fear we may not have long" Berïja said to Jahärēa he was one of the male cat I couldn't identify

"Hello young ones I am Jahärēa Rodäxē what I'm about tell you is the truth of our journey so that when ask for your help you will answer with your heart and not your head. Many anions ago our ancestors came to your planet and live as want we call "Wildling" in your tongue that's why we look like the big cats of Earth we share common ancestors. The Zdilte attack our planet they are a race of Hunters who destroy planet unless bow down to their rules, which basically means they turn your people into their slaves. We fought a good battle until our Prima gave the signal for us to flee there were a ten million escape vessels a hundred of which like our were all sent to different planets hoping to seek sanctuary. But as we were leaving the Zdilte started firing on the escape vessels we aren't sure how many were destroyed, made to other planets, or are in situations like us."

"And want is your situation" San ask

"We are dying Santana their no way to stop it right now we are living on borrowed time," Berïja said

"This is medical vessels we are caring the serum of the races on our planet. The hope was we would find our mates on Earth and worthy Earthly willing to accept the serum. That bring us to you young ones we hope Lord Tubbington was correct, and you are worthy Earthly willing to accept the change." Jahärēa stated

After everyone had a minute to digest all the information I had to ask "If we choose to change would we look like you"

"No, you would be want your planet calls shifters, the moon won't control your shift you will, and you cannot change someone by biting them that only works with your mate." Jahärēa said "Will we get to choose want cat we want to be" Britt ask

"How can we even think about doing this" Kitty ask

"We won't be able to hide from the Government," Kurt said

"Actually you will Earth is a sanctuary planet that why we were sent here" the leopard said "There are many other "Off Worlders" calling Earth their home they will help, also there is jewels, gold and silver located in the treasurer it will help stay hidden." The cougar said "Additional once you change you will be able to identify the "Off Worlders" the lynx said

"We would like to choose which one of you will change into us and control our serums" Mauna said

After many more small discussion, more introduction, a tour of the vessel, learning how to work the "Videda" which would teach us about the Ai'Sehama and other Aliens who preferred to be called "Off Worlders" we were getting no closer to determining want to do until Tikäva Ofemayō an Ofelis begin to cough up blood.


	2. Chapter 2

AN1: Before you read this I change some facts. Santana, and Mike go to NYU and they are still with Brittany and Tina. Kurt was accepted into NAYADA with Rachel and Blaine never cheated on him. Santana, Rachel, Kurt and Mike share a 2 bedroom,2 bath apartment in the Bronx. Mercedes and Sam are still dating and she goes to UCLA. Lauren never quit glee but did breakup with Puck before he graduated. Puck and Finn join the Army after graduation, Finn dead on March 3. Brittany is repeating her senior year because she failed 3 classes her GPA was 2.0 now it's 3.2.

AN2: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ICFOS Cha2

San POV

March 27, 2013

I was already freaking out on the inside about want was happening, but for some reason my body wouldn't let me run or try to find a way out. I know it had a lot to do with the way Britt was interacting with the Ai'Sehama especially Rïtalæ Ceodephä a Clouded Leopard. Who was a Shæmœ or what we would call a Hermaphrodite Rïtalæ reminded me a lot of Ms. Holly always making things seem simple when it wasn't anything but simple.

Then there was Cerātoma Jagekhā a Jaguar who wouldn't let me out of his site, it was like he wanted me to know everything about his life and his job on the ship. It wasn't until he step away from his station to find a Vilo or want I dubbed a vPad because it was a small Videda screen and the size of an iPad. That's when I notice that everyone had paired off with an Ai'Sehama. Then Tikäva cough up the blood and flood gates was open for sorrow and death.

"Tikäva get up please get up" Unique screamed after Tikäva fell to the floor

"Step away Unique we must take him to the med unit" Berïja stated calmly as they put Tikäva on the cart

"You can save him right" Unique asks walking with down the tunnel with the rest of us following close behind

"No Unique we can't save him like I said earlier we are all dying." Berïja said

"But your technology is greater than ours, and this is a medical ship don't you have the equipment to save him and yourselves" Lauren ask right behind me as we entered the med unit.

"Yes we have greater technology, but even we can't stop death when your time comes. Yes, we can prolong your time make it painless, but we can't stop it." Mauna said walking over to a wall panel as they laid Tikäva down on the table

We stood by and watch as Tikäva was revived, but we now know that soon all of them would be going throw this as Yōleyrou Lyniwüli a Lynx who had paired off with Marley and Zamïa Chelōgamÿ a Cheetah who had paired off with Mercedes were now laying on tables too.

"Unique," Tikäva said weakly  
"I'm right here Tikäva" Unique said wipe the tears off her face  
"You remind me_ of my family"  
"Don't talk too much I know it's hard"  
"I need to say" Tikäva begin licking his lips Rïtalæ gave him some liquid "Wavee Ura Rïtalæ"

"Ura maleco" Rïtalæ said

"Unique you remind me mostly of my little sister VazäIi like you she has a flare for style." Tikäva cough "If anyone should've survive this war it's her. Unique I would like you to take my serum make sure my family lineage lives on"  
"I don't know…" was all I heard Unique say because Britt let out a horrific scream

"No Rïtalæ, no" Britt said when I reach her on the floor with Rïtalæ dead body in her arms

"Britt-Britt listen to me it's time to let syta go," I said wrapping my arms around her

"No, Sannie they can give syta some medicine like they did Tikäva. We weren't finish talking hoe had so much to tell me before …" Britt just broke down in my arms then. The other Ai'Sehama who were not laying in beds pickup Rïtalæ body and put it on a cart

"Where are they take syta" Britt ask while hiccupping

"To the "Ampely" it's want you would call a church or funeral home she will be sent to "Uioparai" tonight" Cerātoma expelled stepping beside me helping me pick Brittany up

"I want to go with them" Britt said

"No, Berïja" Rachel scream I look over to see her laying over Berïja dead body I imagine and Quinn rubbing her back whispering something in her ear. Cerātoma goes over and helps them put Berïja on a cart.

We followed this time at the end of this tunnel are two golden doors with symbol's on them. When we enter the room it has light gold walls, with a light muted green floor and a pastel blue wall where the altar was located. Jahärēa spoke to Mauna for a moment he just shook his head and began the ceremony before he ended Tikäva, Yōleyrou and Zamïa were brought in also. The seven remain Ai'Sehama said the final blessing together as they put the bodies in the crematorium one by one.

"**In an out of the way places of the heart,**

**Where your thoughts never think to wander,**

**This beginning has been quietly forming, **

**Waiting until you were ready to emerge.**

**Though your destination is now clear**

**You can trust the promise of this opening;**

**Unfurl yourself into the grace of beginning**

**That is at one with your life's desire.**

**Awaken your spirit to adventure;**

**Hold nothing back, learn to find ease in risk;**

**Soon you will be home in a new rhythm,**

**For your soul senses the world that awaits you."**

"I want to change," Britt said once they removed Zamïa ashes I couldn't believe want she said at first I thought I heard her wrong.

"Britt want do you mean" I ask look her straight in the eye

"I want to change into an Ai'Sehama Sannie. Before Rïtalæ dead izica told me it was shellfish of syta to pick me because after everything LT told them about me I should revise the Ailurus serum. But I choose Rïtalæ as much as izica choose me." Britt spoke in such a serious tone I know she would go throw with the change.

"We choose the serum" I heard Quinn and Rae say before I could speak to Britt. When I look across the Ampely I saw Quinn and Rae approach Jahärēa and Mauna.

"I choose the serum too," Mercedes said stepping next to Q

"So do I," Unique said stand next to Mercedes

"Me too," Marley said standing next to Rae

"Sannie it's my turn now you have let my hand go" Britt said I didn't even relieves I was holding her hand until she told me. But I couldn't let her hand go the what if kept play thought my head. "What if she didn't survive the change?" "What if she's not same if she did?" "What if she wasn't my mate could we still be together?"

"You must let her go Santana she has made her choice" Cerātoma told me I look at him really look at him this time. Abula always said the eyes are the windows to the soul so this time I look at his soul. Want I saw made me walkout the room. I saw Shœqüwi Seowajü a Snow Leopard who had paired up with Tina lay by the tunnel wall I know without even checking syta was dead.

"Oh Shœqüwi" Cerātoma said walking up behind me "Did you know syta was the youngest of our crew had just graduated from " Samekhi Pyleeva " when the war first broke out. It was one of the best known medical universities in the known universe. Species from light years away would come to go to school. Shœqüwi mother dead of "Tyrukoliwo" a disease it's like your form of cancer. Shœqüwi while only a student founded a new treatment for it that had a 90% survivor rate if found in the early stage, izica shouldn't have dead alone"

"But izica dead happy," Tina said coming down the tunnel with a golden robe on it look like a something a witch would ware.

"You look beautiful Tina but that's a wedding cloak you're missing the gown," Jahärēa said now stepping into the tunnel

"I know Jahärēa, but Shœqüwi mother left it to syta for her wedding day. Izica ask me to ware it for the "Daze Tiraioni" when I told syta I would take the serum" Tina said with tears in her eyes placing a kiss on Shœqüwi forehead. Everyone was now in the tunnel Cerātoma and Herochī Cogürasu a Cougar who had paired up with Kurt where now pickup Shœqüwi body Mauna brought out the cart. They all went back into the Ampely for another ceremony moments later Cerātoma step back out looking for me.

"Santana do you know why I choose you" Cerātoma ask

"Don't have a clue," I said looking at the floor I couldn't look at the sadness, hurt, hope, and love in his eyes.

"You're a lot like me from everything that Lord Tubbington told us about you. Your witty, competitive, headstrong, and love to challenge authority. I was a lot like that when I was younger it's how I ended up in the military. Truth is my parents enlisting me probably save my life."

"LT said all that about me"

"He said much more than that, he also said that was just one side of you the other side, you only show to family and close friends. That part of you is loyal, family-centric, romantic, patient, religious, and feel responsible for others you call family and friend."

"I can't believe LT said all that about me"

"He talked a great deal about you, Britt and Quinn want little he told us about the others help us decide whom to choose. He also said you are a true friend"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"He said "A good friend will come bail you out of jail, but a true friend will be sitting next to you saying...'Damn, that was fun!" Cerātoma stated seriously, but I couldn't stop myself from laughing "Santana I envy you thought after all Lord Tubbington said"

"Why"

"Because even though we are alike in so many ways we hold one major difference. You found your mate so young while I been searching for means for the past twenty years. I'm sixty years old Santana all of my friends are mated and on their second litter. I was so afraid of the unknown that I didn't even put myself out their now it's too late for me but not for you. Brittany is your mate Santana we saw that when you step on the ship" He said with tears in his grey eyes I put my arms around him.

"I choose the serum" I whispered in his ear

"Thank you Santina, I hope you don't mind me using that name Lord Tubbington said your Abula calls you that sometimes"

"I don't mind at all"

Then Xæsha Leowājy a Leopard who had paired up with Kitty came out and said "We are ready to begin the "Daze Tiraioni" everyone is going up to the observatory for the ceremony"

"Lead the way Xæsha" I said noticing Cerātoma breathing was become faint

When we arrive in the observatory everyone and on robes similar to Tina but not as exquisite.

"San I have your robe," Britt said getting my attach away from the room and Cerātoma.

"I guess I was the last to choose"

"Yeah but Mauna said that just shows you weight all your opposition before making a decides" Britt said taking me to a corner to help me change "San you have to be completely naked underneath no underwear"

"Britt is the ceiling real" I ask look up at the star's and the full moon it reminded me of the enchanted ceiling in Harry Potter

"No, Vedomi Tiguaiwä the Tiger with Lauren told us the observatory is like a two way mirror it reflects the sky without letting anyone see in or pass the ship shield."

"We are ready the moon is almost at its highest point everyone take your position," Jahärēa said Britt and I join the group standing in the middle of the room in a solar eclipse shape with an Infinity symbols in the middle of it. The remaining Ai'Sehama stood around the solar eclipse.

"As we send spirits away we welcome others. Young ones repeat after me **"I commit myself to years of growth and sharing as I encourage my pride. I will strive to achieve my potential as a member and will celebrate our success. I give myself as I am and as I will be, and I do it for all of life."  
**  
Then the Ai'Sehama spoke _"We promise to stay by your side, for our miracle lies in the path you have chosen. We offer you on this day, an open Hand, Heart, and Soul, in which we carry with us throughout each day. Will you accept this offering."_

At first we said nothing then Quinn said **"Yes"** and we followed they stuck needles in our arms they didn't hurt at all then they said. _"From this day forward our lives will be intertwined forever, blessed in faith, filled with compassion, understanding, love and Pride"_ as if automatic we all said _**"Pride"**_

The rest of the Pride gave us a hug and kisses then I look up at the moon again it had move just taking its highest point in the sky that's when my arm began to burn. By the reaction of the others, it was doing the same to them.

"Don't fight it young ones it's more painful that way, you must accept it and love yourself, no self-doubts, you are among Pride now if one fall we all fall, but if one succeed we all succeed" Jahärēa said

"You are stronger then you think find your inter-strength you will find your cat," Mauna said

"Don't forget want you have learned today," Vedomi said

"Relay on one another when you feel like your falling" Cerātoma said

"Watch the sky for any survivor and keep an open heart," Xæsha said

"Learn from each other and trust your insist," Herochī said

"Lord Tubbington want time is this on your planet" I heard Jahärēa say in my head

"Spring Equinox" I heard a foreign voice answer

"We should leave this will be a long night for them," Mauna said

"Should we warn them," Herochī said

"We can't there too far gone plus my Santina needs this to block out any doubts left in that head of hers," Cerātoma said

"We need to go back to the Ampely I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stand," Vedomi said then I felt the door open and close as the burning feeling went thought my legs into my chest.

OOOOOOOO

That's when all hell broke lose my whole body was on fire I took my robe not caring about my nakedness just looking for relief. But my skin was still burning like I had frostbite all over I fought and fought then I heard Cerātoma faint voice _"Don't fight it Santina"_

_"Embraces your cat everyone picture how beautiful your be as a cat. Lay down on the floor feel the love of the pride and let it warm your heart first then your chest. No, imagine it flowing throw your body like a cup of hot chocolate. Now close your eyes and imagine it covering you like a warm blanket fresh out the dryer. Good everyone now picture your cat again and slowing open your eyes"_ I heard Britt say all this in my head, and I followed her directions.

When I open my eyes I saw cats in all different sizes and colors all around me I tried to stand up, but could only get on all four that's when I relives I must be in my cat from too and look down at my arms and hands only to see, my new spotted legs and paws.

"We all are San" I heard Britt voice again in my head

"Brittany is that really you talking or I'm I hearing voice" Rae ask

_"If you are then, so I'm I" Mercedes said_

"Want the fuck" Kitty said

"I'm stuck with you bitches in my head now" Lauren said

"Turns it off I can't take it," Unique said

"Everyone be quiet for a moment" Quinn commanded everyone was silent "Britt how do we turn this off"

"All you have to do is block your thoughts that's why you can't hear Marley and Sugar right now their blocking their thoughts. But Q we need to talk telepathically it's the only way we can communicate in our cat form." Britt said

_"How do we get Marley and Sugar to communicate with us Britt" Rae ask_

"We need to act as a cat would in the wild rub our scent on them so they know we are their Pride members," Tina said answered

"Tina right it will get them to open their thoughts to us they didn't block me out until they were fully change," Britt said

"How do you know this stuff and want to say to us so we would change Britt" I ask

"Rïtalæ told me before"

Quinn made the first move towards Sugar first who was in the right corner of the room. While Rae went over to Marley who was on the left. "Divide and conquer people I need one group with me the other with Rae when they open up everyone go back to the center of the room," Quinn said

Quinn had Britt, Mercedes, Kurt, and I followed her to Sugar. Rae had Tina, Lauren, Unique, and Kitty follow her to Marley. At first they seem afraid of us standing up on alert, like they didn't remember who we were to them. Then Quinn gave a soft purr and move closer to Sugar until she bowed her head. Next Q walk up to her and rub her face around her face. Then Britt walk over and rub her body ageist Sugar the rest of us follow until we heard her.

_"Okay guys you can stop yell my name I can hear you," Sugar said_

"Well next time don't block us out smart ass" Quinn said

"Sorry it just everything hit me at once and I shut down like Jahärēa taught me to, _he also warn me about something else and I think it happen, so I just block everything out"_ Sugar said

_"What happen Sugar"_ Quinn ask

_"I don't want to talk about it"_

_"I won't press you know, but later we will need answers"_ Quinn stated

_"Okay"_

_"Kitty stop biting on my ear,"_ Marley said loud and clear

_"Maybe if you didn't blocks us I wouldn't have to_" Kitty said

_"Girl she's telling you the truth, you scared the shit out of us"_ Unique said

_"Marley why did you block us and how do you learn to do so,"_ Rae ask move the group to the middle of the room

_"When it was just Britt I was fine then the rest of you started talking at once it was becoming overwhelming. My therapist taught me how to block bad thoughts." Marley said not want to continued Kitty, and Unique flake her rub themselves on her some more_

"What the ...Ah" Quinn scream in our heads. Next me, Kurt and Unique all yelled out the burning sensation was back, but this time it was only in my genitals.

"Sannie it okay I'm here" Britt said

"It burns like hell," Unique said

"I can't take this much longer," Kurt said

"Britt wants happening to us" I ask

_"I don't know Sannie but breath and don't fight it like before you have to breath"_

"ROAR" Quinn lot out then begin to smell the air

"ROAR" I let out and could smell something sweeter, and spicier in the air then I did early. Then Kurt and Unique that out a snarl that made broke me off my search for the smell.

"I'm guys your Shæmœ now" Mercedes said

"What" we all said

"Yeah your Shæmœ..." was all Rae get out before Quinn was presses herself deeply into the Rae face and hind-quarters. Rae returns the rubs to the face and prolongs the contact with the Quinn hind-quarters.

The smell got strong to me then I relives it was coming from Britt "Mines" I yelled out cover Britt with my body

_"I always been your Sannie," She said a huge, erect cock dangled between the San legs, throbbing with want and dripping pearls of pre-cum. A heat building in Britt stomach. Why was that cock so irresistible? Britt needed to get a taste she rolling us over and begin lick, prod, and my new genitalia make me sniff._

She didn't stop until I begin to whine "Don't you like Sannie" she ask smugly

"I love it Britt, but I need more" I said

She lays with her belly down, front paws forward, and head raised in anticipation. On the ball of her hind feet, spreads her back legs, and raises her hocks high behind her. Her tail was swish back and forth in uncontrollable excitement I could tell she is anxious and very willing. My body was running wild, I places my left fore-paw over her hind legs and position my right fore-paw at her side. Then places my fore-paws directly in front of her hind knees to get a better balance. I press my cock against her eager entrance, she whimpers softly as desired to feel my whole length inside her but I was going to take this slow.

"No teasing San I need you" Her wish was answered as I suddenly thrust, into her sweet, hot cunt, stars exploding in front of Britt eyes as the massive cock stretched her like no human cock ever had.

"San" she screams for pleasure.

I continue to trust until I felt the barbs moving me deeper and deeper into Britt. The barbs give a slight pull I shifts my weight back to my fore-paws and begins thrusting again. I bite the back of the Britt neck time as I knot inside her as I began to shoot streams of cum into her wanting pussy.

_"Brittany" I scream as she bite my right paw strings of lights began to shoot from out of me into her and out of her into me._

OOOOOOOO

AN: By John O'Donohue in "To Bless the Space Between Us: A book of Blessings

Glossary;

Hermaphrodite / Shæmœ, She or He/Izica, Her or Him/Syta

Church / Ampely, Thank You/ Wavee Icap, Your Welcome / Ura Maleco

Haven / Uioparai, World Academy /Samekhi Pyleeva

Ceremony to join the Pride / Daze Tiraioni


	3. Chapter 3

AN1: Before you read this I change some facts. Santana, and Mike go to NYU and they are still with Brittany and Tina. Kurt was accepted into NAYADA with Rachel and Blaine never cheated on him. Santana, Rachel, Kurt and Mike share a 2 bedroom,2 bath apartment in the Bronx. Mercedes and Sam are still dating and she goes to UCLA. Lauren never quit glee but did breakup with Puck before he graduated. Puck and Finn join the Army after graduation, Finn dead on March 3. Brittany is repeating her senior year because she failed 3 classes her GPA was 2.0 now it's 3.2.

AN2:

Meggymoo12: Yes I know I need a beta I'm looking

cstotts1: Hope you like this chapter Lord Tubbington is speaking

Jemjo storys: Thanks for the review glad you like the story

kutee: Happy to see you found the Dr. Who link

AN3: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ICFOS Cha 3

Rachel POV

March 28, 2013

I look around the room I could tell I was the first one to wake up, and we were all back in our human form. After the original shift into the big cat form, we had shifted again into the Ai'Sehama form in the early morning hours. I remembered all of last night and this morning activities the pride bounding was wonderful for me being an only child and having an isolated childhood it felt magnificent to be a part of a group. I know we would protected and support one another for the rest of our life.

Then there was the first time Quinn entered me it felt so right I didn't even question that we were big cats form until she knotted inside me and the string of lights began. When the knot went down we shifted into Ai'Sehama form that's when I saw everyone rubbing and dry humping each other. While everyone except for Brittany and Santana who were locked together like me and Quinn.

I felt Quinn pull out of me slowly only to push back into me just as slow by this time we were laying on our sides my back was to Quinn chest. I didn't think it could get any better than the first time I was wrong by time the night was over Quinn had knotted in me ten times and I could go for round eleven. "Not so fast Barbara" A foreign accented voice said in my head

"Who said that" I ask

"Lord Tubbington is it time to get up" Brittany ask

"Yes it is kindje, but I need you and Rach to stay where you are" the voice said

"Okay Lord Tubbington but I need a shower" Brittany repelled

"LT is that really you" Santana ask

"Yes it is I Freeks" Lord Tubbington answered

"Why do you sound like Britt grandparents" Quinn asks behind me

"Because I spend a lot of time around also kindje parents watch a larger amount of Netherlands shows and movies at home not to munching the music, and when I'm not there I'm here with the grandparent who only speak Dutch in the house" Lord Tubbington answered

"So you speak Dutch" Kurt ask

"Ja also Spanish, Japanese and Latin fluently"

"How the hell did you learned all those languages" Mercedes ask

"While Dutch obviously from family, Spanish from San and her family I learned the curse words first, Japanese from Britt obsession with Anime and Latin form Britt parents and San catechism class." There were many comments made about Lord Tubbington statement, but he stop us before we could ask any more question. "Alright that's enough Q&A for now we have to start moving. Tina and Zizes I need you to go to the panels on the right wall. Cedes, Marley, and Kitty I need you to collect all the ripped up robes leave Tina where it is it appears to be the only one not ripe, and the rest of you stay where you are"

"LT we found the panels" Lauren said

"Good I need both of you to push the yellow button twice. Tina you say "Tiy mi ugiwe", Zizes you say "Tiy mi ragho" then push the green button." Both Tina and Lauren did want Lord Tubbington said, but nothing happens, and he laugh "Ladies you have to speak out loud the computer can't read your thoughts" we all laugh this time we were talking in our heads so much it became natural just to continue to do so.

"LT we have all the robe pieces," Mercedes said

"Good go over to the panels and push the red button and say "isoyi" the bottom will open put the pieces in their then press the green button"

"LT we have the underwear and rages," Tina said

"Okay take the underwear over to Britt and Rach. The rags to San and Quinn. San and Quinn don't pull out of them yet Tina and Zizes help them get the underwear up their legs" Once we could reach the underwear Tina and Lauren step away I had it on my buttocks just under Quinn penis when Lord Tubbington stop us "on the count of three San and Quinn pull out fast and wrap the rage around your dicks, Britt and Rach pull up the underwear up fast this is going to be like taking off a Band-Aid. One, two, three"

We move as fast as we could once everything was in place Lord Tubbington walk around and in between us looking at the floor. "Good no love juice to clean up," he said

"That why you had us good thought all that" Quinn ask

"Yes plus I didn't want them dripping down to the cleansing chamber. Unless you or San felt like clean the room, hall and lift" when both of them nodded their heads no and everyone stop snickering did he continue "Now the both of you go over to the panels say "isoyi" put the rages in. Britt, Rach, Sugar, Kurt and Unique can you get up now" Tina help me to standup while everyone else help the others. It hurt to move, and I was sore, but it was a good sore.

"Zizes go to the panel and say "Zomo" please" Lauren did want Lord Tubbington ask pressing the yellow button first then giving the command then pressing the green button a small machine that look like an iRobot Roomba appeared.

"Everyone pick up your clothes, Zizes put the Zomo in the circle and go gather your clothes an join the other at the door Quinn follow me." They were talking as they walk to the Zomo we could tell, but they had blocked us out of their conversation. The next thing we saw was Quinn touch the top of the Zomo and it turned into a hundred of smaller Zomo move around the floor, walls and ceiling.

"Now that's how you clean a room people" Lord Tubbington laughing

"LT where are the Ai'Sehama" Kurt ask as we went down to the cleansing chamber.

"Dead, Mauna and Jahärēa were the last to go their ashes are still in the crematoria. They told me went to do when you awaken they left videos for you to watch in their bedrooms." We know they were dead but to hear it spoken out loud mead it more real.

"Tina why don't you go put the robe up and get your clothes we will wait for you" Lord Tubbington said once we reach the Ai'Sehama living quarters we stood in front of the powder blue door waiting for Tina.

Once inside we saw 14 shower stalls on the right wall and panels on the left. "Put your clothes in the panel and say "Zo fylo" then get a shower cap and go into a stall. Britt and Rach get a shower bag too. Now place the cap over your ears and eyes don't worry you will be able to see make sure you get all your hair inside the cap. Alright I need to talk to Britt, and Rach alone for a minute saw close your doors, place your feet and hands on the marker."

"Brittany and Rachel I'm only speaking to you I need you to block the others from your thoughts"

"Did I do it" I ask a could still fell buzzing around my head, but I couldn't hear anyone

"Yeah Rae you did it and that buzzing is mostly Q she wants to know your safe" Brittany said

"Britt telling the truth Rach, the reason I need to speak to the two of you is because when you take off the underwear a lot of cum is going to come out of you. The underwear has been absorbing it as we walk to the chamber, but as many times as San and Quinn knotted in you there still more inside. I don't want you to scare that there something wrong with you when you open your legs, saw close your doors, take the underwear off place them in the bag, place your feet and hands on the marker and keep your thoughts to yourself."

I did as I was told when I open legs to place my feet in the marker about half-liter of cum came down my legs onto the floor.

"Listen up pride do you see the colors on the screen in front of you" Lord T ask

"Yeah" we all said

"Keep your mouth shut no matter want happens did everyone get that."

"Yeah"

"Then let's press the button together on the count of three I need you to press them in this exact order ready 1, 2, 3, Yellow, Indigo, Orange, Lavender, Dark Green, Turquoise, Gold, White and Green."

The lasers came from four direction north, south, east and west. The first past felt like I had dip my body in Listerine, the second past felt like bees where sting my body as my body was shaven completely clean. By everyone comments in my head I wasn't the only shock by this. The tired past felt like I step in a warm bubble bath. The fourth past felt loafs were moving all around my body. The fifth past felt like I dove into a pool, six past felt like the sun was beaming down on me and the last past felt like a warm spring breeze. The door open after that I look on the floor and saw that the cum was gone.

"Now everyone get dress we need to get to the security room lock your body imprint in and go feed the horse" Lord T said when everyone started to gain up on him about their now hairless bodies. Like the shower the security tube scene our bodies and lock our shape and voice imprint under our names we went in groups of four.

OOOOOOOO

As we walk to the farm Lord T taught us how to calm our senses down so the sounds, sight, taste and smell didn't over power us. He said the farm was the best place for us to learn to control our new heighten senses. I could taste the air, hear the cow greasing on the ranch next to the farm, I could see the bubble wings move it was amazing. Once we reach the farm we all headed towards the barn only to be stop by Lord T. "Let Britt go in first"

"Why is it dangerous" Santana ask

"Not the way you think San, look at it from the horses point of view. This are abuse horses who are now being surrounded by a pride of wild cats how would you react. Britt has a special gift like the rest of her family she can calm the horses so you can go in and take care of them." He said

"San I can do this and the horses need our help" Britt said going into the barn after two long minutes she told us to come in one at a time and Quinn should be the last to come in.

After taking care of the eleven horses and letting them out into the padlocks. We went into the farm house clean ourselves up and sit down to eat the dinner that Mrs. Pierce fix for us the day before. So we had dinner for breakfast while eating broccoli and cheese puffs I begin to crave the Roast the others were eating wondering want it would be like to seek my teeth into it have the juice run into my mouth…

"Wow Rae calm down it just a piece of roast" Mercedes said

"Dame Berry didn't Q give you enough" Santana said

"But mmmm it is good roast Sannie" Britt said licking her fingers before grabbing the severing fork to get another piece of roast

"Britt don't you think you should pace yourself" Kitty ask

"Yeah girl that's your third serving of roast and we're still on our first plate," Unique said

"While want do you expect" Lord T said

"Want do you mean LT" Quinn ask

"Ah well everyone stop eating and swallow wants in your mouth." Lord T said this made me nervous Quinn grab my hand "Okay the reason why the vegetarian is craving meat and kindje is super hungry is because they're both pregnant"

The room went complete silence then everyone became worried about me and Britt health and the health of the babies. Then Lord T said "First we need to find out where you all fit in the pride the we can find out about the babies back on the ship." We finish eating breakfast with everyone looking at me and Brittany.

Before heading back to the ship I found myself setting on the tire swing in the backyard. I couldn't believe it I was going to be a Mom there was another life depending on me. Then I thought about want else Lord T told us I was mated to Quinn that want the strings of light meant they connected us mind, body and soul my life focus merger with hers.

I started to remember all the things we had been thought how we fought over the same guy but at the end it was always us talking. How we were the only ones to get through the other defenses and we became friends in the processes. Then I remembered how good it felt being connected to her how we fit so perfectly together and wondering want would it feel like in our human form.

"Rachel are you okay" Quinn ask shaking my shoulder

"Yeah Quinn I'm fine I was just lost in my thoughts"

"It must have been some thoughts I've been calling your name for two minutes"

"They are I was just thinking want this would mean for us, for our future"

"I've been thinking the same thing. Rae you know how hard it was for me to give up Beth I cannot..."

"No Quinn no, I wasn't thinking about that at all, but for your information I will never keep our child away from you. Remember I'm the one who grow up without a mom I don't want my child to grow up like that if it can be prevented."

"Good because I want to be there for both of you, but Rae if you weren't thinking about the baby want were you thinking about"

"Do you really want to know"

"I wouldn't have ask if I didn't"

"Okay then hold my hands and close your eyes" it took Quinn a minute before she did it "Now can you hear me in your mind"

"Yes"

"Good now block out all the others thoughts and only concentrate on my, good see if you can find a door"

"I see several doors Rae"

"That fine Quinn but this door is special inside is a bridge can you see the bridge"

"I found it Rae want should I do"

"Walk across the bridge Quinn and you will see"

"Rae is that you" Quinn ask when she found me in the void

"Hi Quinn, Brittany and Lord T showed me how to get here. This is a void it's a place where we can come to share our dreams and talk. This is how they've been communicating for years"

"San always said Britt was a genius and had some Jedi mind trick I guess she was right"

"That's putting it mildly so do you still want to see want I've been dreaming of"

"Yes Rae I do"

"Then look I side turning her around to the screen"

OOOOOOOOO

The image on us filled the screen Quinn was laying back on the sofa with her pants hanging around her ankle and I was in between her legs move my head up and down

"Oh Rae right there baby" Quinn said running her hands through my hair

"Mmmm"

"Fuck Rae"

"Mmmm"

"If you keep this up I won't be able to funk that ass on your" Quinn said caressing my cheek

I lift my head up and said "That's fine Lucy I'll just make you hard again"

"Oh you will, while two can play this" Quinn said picking me up and turning me around so now my crotch was in her face she push my skirt up "Now this has to go" she said before ripping off my patties

"Quinn that's the tried pair this week"

"I'll buy you more" Quinn repel before going straight to my pussy and licking me like I was the best ice cream in the world as I want back to deep throating her.

OOOOOOOOO

"Dame Rae I've seen enough" Quinn said making my stop the screen

"Quinn I didn't mean to...

"Stop Rae it wasn't that I didn't like it it was because I like it too much. Do you have any idea how you affect my body right now, Rae I'm a 19 year old woman with the hormones of a 13 year old boy. This was becoming painful for me to watch and I have no idea want my body going thought on the outside"

"Oh Quinn I'm sorry I didn't think about that do you want to show me one of your dreams since we are here"

"How do I do it"

"Just relax first and think about a dream and it will appear on the screen" Quinn took a deep breath

OOOOOOOOO

The image of a family room filled the screen then a little boy about 7 or 8 years old runs into the room waving a paper

"Mama, Mommy come look" the boy said

"Want is it Andrew did you wipe your feet" I ask coming into the room with a script in my hand

"Yeah Mama I wipe my feet where's Mommy" Andrew ask

"Right behind you Drew" Quinn said join us it look like she had come out of the kitchen with the dish rag in her hand

"Look" Andrew said turning the paper around so Quinn and I could see the A's and B's report card

"Oh Drew we are so proud of you" Quinn said giving him a hug

"Mama are you okay" Andrew ask looking at me

I wipe the tears away from my face and said "I'm find baby how could I not be I have the best son in the world" then I gave Andrew a hug

OOOOOOOOO

As the scene continue to play out I took a good look at Andrew he was the perfect combination of Quinn and I. He had Quinn nose, cheek bones and eye shape but my brown eyes and hair. Their where freckles along his nose and cheeks but with my complexion. You could tell he was a happy child who was surround by love.

"Quinn is that really how you picture our son"

"Yes a little of you and me"

"He's beautiful Quinn but why Andrew"

"While with your love of everything Broadway it was either Andrew after Andrew Lloyd Webber or Stephen after Stephen Joshua Sondheim"

"I like both those names, thank you Quinn"

"For want Rae"

"For give me this baby"

"Well I didn't give him to you Rachel we made him together"

OOOOOOOOO

We went back to the ship into the med room Lord T walk us thought a Videda on how to implant the translator behind our ear their where now three little neon bots in our heads. We were also able to activated the ship audio display.

"Now it's time we learned your roles in the pride" Lord T said as we walk to the Hilo chamber everyone was afraid for Britt and I to go throw the test, but we wanted to learn or role in the pride. "They don't need to go thought the exam. All we have to do is let San and Quinn go in first and we will know where they fit"

"We will go first," San said they change into the mission suite and step into the Hilo camber when they came out both had cuts and bruise, but they were standing.

Verity the ship came on and said "Lucy Quinn Fabray Alapha level 4, Santana Maria Lopez Taa level 5"

"Want does that mean Lord Tubbington" Britt ask

"Let wait until everyone gets tested then we will all find out want the title and level mean" he answered, but I had a feeling he already knew.

Everyone went in groups of two and came out with different injuries and stages of distress but everyone was given a title and a level 3 or higher. Mercedes Evangeline Jones Gama level 3, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel Quwiza level 5, Tina Avery Cohen-Chang Dyza level 3, Sugar Emerenziana Sophia Motta Pyowiru level 3, Lauren Naomi Zizes Yery level 4, Wade Abraham Adams Kapa level 3, Marley Eden Rose Quwiza level 4, Katherine Christina Wilde Zaay level 3.

Afterwards, we went back to the Med unit, and Lord T expelled our roles in the pride and want the titles and levels meant. "There are fifteen titles, and five levels to each level 1 is beginner, 2 is intermediate, 3 is advanced, 4 is elite and 5 is superior. The titles and your roles are;

1. Alapha is the leader take care that the laws be faithfully executed and preserve, protect and defend the pride

2. Rima is the leader mate control the flow of people into the Alapha, manage the flow of information to the pride with the help of Gama

3. Taa is second in command to advise and assist the Alapha on security and foreign policies.

4. Zaay is security in command of the military under the Alapha and Taa

5. Gama is the philosophy advises the Alapha on matters relating to foreign policy, including the appointment of diplomatic representatives to other planets, and on the acceptance or dismissal of representatives from other planets.

6. Dyza is the doctor serves as the principal adviser on public health, scientific issues, and head of the of health professionals.

7. Kapa is the negotiator negotiate with clans, other members of the law and governmental political groups to implement the Alapha agenda.

8. Yery is the scientist that developing technology for better, more efficient energy sources as well as energy education, focused on energy production and regulation.

9. Shatea is the law is concerned with legal affairs and is the chief law enforcement officer of the pride.

10. Iaia is the artist they are arts educator they supporter, provide tools and resources to develop strong local leadership and strengthen connections and partnerships among pride, artists, and Alapha in support of arts education.

11. Quwiza is the treasure managing the finances, supervising pride banks, enforcing nation finance and tax laws."

"Want about the rest of them and you didn't say anything about Sugar" Kurt ask a little surprise he was a Quwiza or Treasure then a Iaia or Artist

"The last four are special because they are so rear in any race but the Ai'Sehama have seen them more often they are;

12. Nahasy they are empathy with the ability to read or sense the emotions and/or control the emotions or feelings of pride members and sometimes others.

13. Pyowiru they have precognition meaning they have the ability to perceive the future. It may be expressed in vague dreams while asleep, other times it can be clear and can occur at will. It may also be used as a form of "danger sense" to show the user that they are being threatened and from what direction it is coming from.

14. Othi can possesses 1-16 vast telepathic powers

15. La Pyra can possesses all 14 other titles and powers they can control all prides. The last one dead 5,000 years ago he was the one that warned them about the Zdilte threat. Rachel Barbara Berry since you are Quinn mate you are a Rima want level we won't know until after you go through the test. Brittany Susan Pierce you are Nahasy every one of the Ai'Sehama knew it before you even step foot on the ship. They dead believing your whole family is Nahasy, Pyowiru or Othi by the way I describe them, but like Rach we won't know your level until after the test."

"Sugar you already know you were Pyowiru didn't you" Quinn ask

"Yeah Jahärēa warn me he was a level 3 to he wanted me to know so I wouldn't think I was going crazy when I had a vision" Sugar answer

"Have you had any visions" San ask

"Ever since we shift they come in gleams like snap shots I don't understand them yet. Jahärēa left vids in his room for me watch so I can learn want I'm doing. The others did the same for guys" Sugar said

"They didn't leave us helpless people they told LT want to do till this point now it's up to us to learn more and find the answers to those question running around in our hands. I think everyone should go to your chosen living quarters and watch the videos they left for you. We meet back here in two hours then head back to the farm." Quinn said

OOOOOOOO

After all the information Berïja had left for me I had learned about the Ai'Sehama was amazing. Berïja was a level 4 Alapha, Gama and Yery he had gone to a school for the gifted after taking the test for the first time and getting level 3 in all the top 10 areas. The test was given twice in your life time first on your 14th birthday before you entered finishing school the next time it was given on your 28 birthday to finalize your career path it test you in eleven areas.

I learned like me he was focus on his career and not his personal life. His Dad was a Rimo, and his Mazee who was a Shæmœ was the Alapha the Northwest Region of Loziymi a country the size of China. He also left me videos on how to a diplomatic and a funny video on want to expect when you're pregnant he add it after meeting me and Quinn for the first time. Additionally he left me and Quinn two villas of a unique serum from the first Ai'Sehama to have four different bloodline in them with a note that said _"You will know in your hearts who to give it to"_. I was about to watch my forth video when my cell beep signal me I had 25 minutes to get back to the Med unit.

I entered the room and saw Tina and Lauren working with the equipment in the room. "I see you learned how to use the medical equipment," I said walking closer to them

"Yeah Rae did you know you're only going to be pregnant for five months"

"Yes Tina I know Berïja left me a video about the pregnancy"

"Well would you like to see your baby" Lauren ask

"You can to that" I ask

"Yea we have been watch videos on how to operate all the equipment in here so do you want to see the baby" Tina ask this time

"Yes! Let me get Quinn here first "QUINN, QUINN CAN YOU HEAR ME"

"Yes Rae I can hear you don't have to yell in my head," Quinn said entering the Med unit with the rest of the group minus Sugar

"Sorry I'm just so excited Tina and Lauren said we could see the baby now they know how to use the equipment "

"You guys sure you know want your doing I don't want my mate and baby to get hurt" Quinn said wrapping her arms around me

"Look Q you are my Alapha, and I respect you for that but don't question me about equipment that's my area." Lauren stated walking you to Quinn

"Can you set it up for me Lauren" Brittany ask walking in between them I have to say the girl really learned how to use her power quickly because in no time both of us were on diagnostic table.

They move want look like side arms into a position across my abdomen a holographic screen appeared Tina and Quinn look at it for a while and didn't say anything the Kurt said "Move oh barbara!" when he look at the screen.

"What is it? Is there something wrong with the baby" I ask getting nervous

"No Rae their nothing wrong" Quinn said rubbing my arms

"She right Rae there's nothing wrong it just you're expecting twins" Tina said putting up a hologram so I could see my twins

"Our twins Rae" Quinn said in my head next we heard a boom and turned to see Santana on the floor

"Want happen" Kitty ask moving over to Santana

"Were having triplets" Brittany said laughing

"Shit I'm too late I miss the fall, that's alright. Quinn I found the Off Worlder we need to speak with he's in Columbus you guys go on Friday. But Sunday is the day that's going to be drama" Sugar said all this entering the room

"I guess someone learned how to use their power" Mercedes said

"Yeah Jahärēa left me all these videos anyway Sunday going to be a mass because that's the day we tell our families" Sugar said with sadness in her eyes

"Want do you mean tell our families" Marley ask

"How is Quinn, and San going to expel their morning woody from their family. Then there's Unique and Kurt new vaginas, let's not forget about the pregnant girls, and the ship in Britt grandparents mountain. Like it or not want Sugar said is true we need help, so we are going to tell our families. Don't forget she has precognition so that manes she already seen us talking to our families" Mercedes said looking at Quinn now I understood why she was Gama.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN4:

kindje - baby

freeks - hellcat


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ICFOS Cha 4

Mercedes POV  
Thursday March 28, 2013

I tried to remain calm for the most part Zamïa knew I wanted to scream at someone she said she would've done the same. That's why we got along so well because both of us like to argue our point across. After the initial shift, I had gotten the hang of it by the time we went in for our exam. The mission suite shift with us in the Holodeck room the exam primarily assess our abilities in math, reading, languages, science, technology arts, and physical areas. You also entered in as a group because it is personality, and career aptitude tests. By the computer seeing you in a group setting it could detect want role you took in the group and how you react. Zamïa had expelled all this to me in her vid she left for me to watch.

As I set in her room watching some of her home vids I found myself mourning for her again and hoping her family had survived the attack. She was a Dyza level 5 like some of the ship crew, but she was also a Gama level 3 like me. I came back to the ship after dinner with Kurt, Tina, Kitty and Lauren to learn more about being a Gama.

Plus I couldn't be around Quinn, Rae, San, or Britt to long before I started feeling pain. I know it wasn't a simple case of jealous because I was truly happy for them. Additional this was a physical pain that was making it unbearable for me to do my job for the pride. In addition we would be meeting the Off Worlder tomorrow and our families would be here on Sunday. We already decided that Quinn, San, Sugar and I would go to the meeting while the others stayed at the ranch. I was going to the ship library to find out some more information on the Off Worlder Sugar gave me their name.

"Hey Cedes where are you headed" Kurt asks coming up to me in the hall

"To the library you"

"Just finish the treasury total"

"I thought that would've taken longer to do by yourself" I said. The treasury was filled with different types of gemstones they were considered rocks on Ai'Sehama.

"Lauren gave me this mini videda all I had to do was use my cell to find the per carat prices of each gemstone. Once I program it into the mini videda it didn't take long to find the values"

"I should ask Lauren for one"

"Ask me for want" Lauren ask walking up to us she and Tina both had swimming suits on under their robes

"For a mini videda but where are you headed" I ask

"To the pool on deck 4 across from the Holo rooms." Lauren said

"You should come with us the swim well help with the mating deprivation." Tina said

"What" me and Kurt ask together

"I'll expel it later let me tell Kitty to meet us at the Pool"

After getting swim suites, gym bags and mini videda at the panels in the fitness center where the pool was located. Once took a couple of laps in the pool I was feeling better the pain had turned into a warm throbbing, but I needed to know want Tina knew about want I was going through. "Tina want is mating deprivation" I ask

"During the Spring Equinox between the first full moon and the new moon is the mating season for the Ai'Sehama and now us. Mating season is the only time we can get pregnant by our mates and only our mates. Mating deprivation is want we are going through because we know our mates but haven't claimed them yet. It's also why we can't be around Quinn, Rae, San or Britt right now because our bodies want to claim and be claim by our mates the heat increases more around mated couples." Tina said

"How long are we going to be like this" Kurt ask

"Until after the new moon on April 10 so on the 11th we will some want fell like our old selves, because then we get our period for 5-7 days. I'm happy we won't have to go through this again until next year, or until we claim our mates" Tina said

"Since Unique and I have a vaginas now will we get a period" Kurt ask

"Yes but like us this will be your only period this year because we won't ovulate again until next year for mating season." Tina answered 

"Is swimming the only thing that can ease the pain" Lauren ask

"Any cool water can help also there's a tea that not only ease the pain but also prevents pregnancy. You have to be careful with it because it's like the morning after pill." Tina answer

"Then let's try the tea," I said getting out of the pool

Everyone walk with me to their bags then over to the juice bar by the entrance to the panels. Tina ask for five Hot Cacy Tea the tea was a chalky yellow color. We were all nervous about drinking the tea. "Alright on the count of three we drink together 1,2,3." I said

"Oh that is so good" Kurt said after taking a sip

"Liquid cotton candy," Lauren said

"Emm delicious" I said

"I could drink this all day" Kitty said

"Good because that's want we have to do until mating season ends," Tina said

"Tina I understand why Sugar and Unique can be around Faberry and Brittana, but how can Marley" Kitty ask

"Because she hasn't found her mate," Tina said

OOOOOOOOO

Friday March 29, 2013

After talking last night I ask everyone to keep it to themselves until I talk to Quinn. Quinn had decided to pull Marley aside before the meeting to tell her about mating deprivation and want it meant to her. The look on Marley face was complete devastation all Quinn and I could do was lock our arms around her and tell her everything would be ok.

We started the meeting after finishing the morning chores and eating breakfast. Quinn wanted to start with treasury, but Kurt ask to go last. So she began with Unique about Ai'Sehama laws and justice system. Izica told us there was no such thing as divorce or homosexuality in Ai'Sehama history and the laws of Ai'Sehama where made up by Helava Ailuräxē the first La Pyra many millennium ago. They follow a Meritocracy political system that's why Quinn was our leader.

"So your telling me if someone was more powerful than me they would be our Alapha and not me" Quinn ask

"_Yep that izica said Q_" LT said

"_Is that why you sent us in together_" San ask

"_Jahärēa, Mauna, Cerātoma and Berïja wasn't sure which one of you would be Alapha_" LT said

"_So they knew it was between me and San_" Quinn ask

"_Um um well you see_" LT said

"_What LT is not telling you it was between, you, San and Rae_" Sugar declared

"_What Rae as Alapha_" Kitty uttered

"_Well she does have leadership qualities_" Kurt replied

"_And she obsesses with planning_" I said

"_And she has a cunning trait_" Unique stated

"_Yeah Berry how did you know where that crack house was_" San ask "_Dame she's blocking me out"_

"_Because it's none of your business Santana_" Rae stated clammily

"_The force is strong in that one_" LT said we all look at Rea

"_Let's get back to Ai'Sehama laws please_" Rae said looking at Unique

There are four levels of courts first Common Law clan elders usually 5-9 elders decide the penalty, second Criminal Law three level 5 Kapa decide the penalty, third Appeal Court where your Pride Alapha decide your fate and the fourth is Finely Justice where the La Alapha the head of all prides decide your fate. If convicted time was serve in the Holo Brig where you are put through a heliogram of the old prison system for 90 days and given another ten days to recover from your experience. The Ai'Sehama found this very effective only having a 10% return rate.

Kitty followed on Ai'Sehama fighting skill and armory inventory. She informed us we have a small armory located on the deck 2 and a supply stock in cargo bay 2. The Holodeck rooms has training programs on Bago a form of mix martial arts, Opani weapons training and Gari a form of fighting in our cat form. The ship a has security station with a small armory and brig on deck 6, Deflector Shield, Cloaking Shield, Ablative Hull Armor, Tricobalt Device, Photon Torpedoes, Phaser's, Transphasic Torpedoes, and a Starfighter that where all just repaired.

Next was Lauren on the ships inventory and technology. The ship is well stock with enough supplies to last for a hundred years, and technology wise earth was nowhere near what Ai'Sehama are. We discovered that there are 1,500 other know species in the universe, but Ai'Sehama are the only ones to come up with Transterraforming Technology . That's how they put the ship inside the mountain. The ship runs on Matter/Antimatter Reactor and Solar Cells that could recharge the ship if needed. She also handout more mini videda that are the size of an iPhone she had imputed more information about the ship into it.

"I would like to meet with the Szeetic they are the ones who came up with the videda technology. They have been on earth for a couple of centuries now I hope our Off Worlder knows where to find them" Lauren stayed

"They're in Texas, Oklahoma, Arkansas, Louisiana, Mississippi, and Mexico." Sugar said there was a drop of blood coming from her nose

"Sugar how many times are we going to tell you to stop forcing these vision," Rae said getting up to clean Sugar nose and tilt her head back

"Rae right Sugar you are hurting yourself more when you force the vision," Tina said taking out her med bag and giving Sugar a shot with the hypospray

"Okay Mercedes want have you learned about the Off Worlder we're meeting today." Quinn said after Sugar was taken care of.

"Jokarwo or Stag Shifter they can turner into Deer, Buffalo, Moose, Elk, Caribou, and Antelope. They're leader is an emperor so they follow monarch rules and are herbivore. Like us they have three shifts stages: Jokarwo, Stag and Human they have been on earth since the early 1600's. After the Cizacs or Water Horse destroyed their planet, so I'm guessing they adapted and have a mix with earthling otherwise they will need a Holo shields to hind their true identity. They are Quinquennist meaning their aging slows down at age 30 then every five years they age one year they live to the age of 350-400 but look like there in their 90's or 100's when they die" I said

"They should be helpful to us since they went through the same situation," Rae said

"We hope so Rae," Quinn said "Tina want do you have for us"

Tina talk about our new strength, immune system, metabolism and us being Quinquennial. Meaning our aging will slow down at age 20 then every 5 years we'll age one year and live to the age of 225-250 but look like 60 or 70 when we die. When she spoke on mating season and along with mating passion, mating deprivation, claiming, Cyca tea, humans compatibility with 350 other species, mating intensity and Luna children. Then she told us we are an anomaly because Ai'Sehama and other species don't go through their first mating season until they are 20.

I couldn't help but notice how everyone turned to Marley when Tina talk about mating deprivation. Unique gave her a hug as Kitty held her hand when they went back to school things would be different from them as it would be for all of us.

Lastly it was Kurt turn izica told us the gemstone were; Aventurine, Agate, Amethyst, Beryl, Carnelian, Chrysoberyl, Diamond, Diopside, Emerald, Garnet, Jade, Jasper, Lapis lazuli, Larimar, Malachite, Marcasite, Moonstone, Obsidian, Onyx, Opal, Peridot, Quartz, Ruby, Sapphire, Sodalite, Sunstone, Tanzanite, Tiger's eye, Topaz, Tourmaline, and Turquoise. After finding out each value we had a grand total of $754.8 billion dollars in gemstones.

To say the shit hit the fan was putting it mainly everyone was able to put in their impute on want we should do with the gemstones. Quinn stop us from coming up with more ideas until we met with the Jokarwo. After the meeting Tina gave everyone who was going through mating deprivation Cyca tea mines was in a thermos for the trip to Columbus.

OOOOOOOOO

I was taken back to see Sugar had lead us into a bank, but once inside I could smell the Off Worlders. Sugar walks us straight to the bank president office.

"Can I help you" Salma Jameson the bank president administrative assistants ask. That's want her name plant said she look like a young Chaka Khan during her Rufus days.

"Yes we have a 1:30 appointment with Mr. Schofield" Sugar said

"You're the Titan Pride" Salma ask looking at her computer screen

"That's us" Sugar answer

"I'll tell Mr. Schofield you're here" Salma said walking into the back office

"Titan Pride really Sugar" San ask

"Well each clan has their own title so since we are already Titans I thought we should stick with it" Sugar answered

"She right each clan has their own title, I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Schofield will see you now" Salma said coming back

"Thank you" Quinn said going to the door first

"Hello ladies I'm Alistair Schofield President of Constellation Bank, Knight of the Ohio Territory and member of the Jokarwo Empire." Schofield said holding out his hand he look like an older version of Scott Caan

"Hello Sir. Schofield I'm Quinn Fabray Alapha of Titan Pride member of the Ai'Sehama Nation, these are my pride members Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones and Sugar Motta."

"I'm sorry for the loss of Ai'Sehama we Jokarwo no want you are going through, but since I can tale you're nurture Ai'Sehama and not nature how can I help you today"

Quinn look at Sugar to see want she should do. Sugar sent a message to all of us "_We must be honest he's like Britt so want ever we say must be the truth" _

"_Choose our words carefully without revealing too much_" I said

"_Q you are our leader and a better actress than your mate it time to put those skills to work,"_ San declared

Quinn told Sir. Schofield about us changing into Ai'Sehama, about the Ai'Sehama dying before they could find other Off Worlders to help us. She also told him we needed his assist to turn some gemstones into cash, and get in connect with other Off Worlders.

Sir. Schofield for his part told us we couldn't have come at a better time because 53 years ago the Off World had gotten together to form a United Confederation to help one another. It seemed some countries had come to close to discovering them especial after the Roswell case.

He informed us that without knowing we followed correct protocol by coming to him newcomer are supposed to introduce themselves to the person in changer of the territory. He could turn the gemstones into cash but advise us to come with a business so the IRS wouldn't get suspicions. He put in a call for us to his emperor after excusing himself from the room. When he came back he ask us to hold you our videda to his, so we had access to his video feed.

"_I didn't know they could do that,_" I said looking mini vid

"_None of us did we need to talk to Lauren when we get back_" San said

"Hello Alapha Fabray of Titan Pride, I'm Emperor Sterling Randall Paterson of the Jokarwo Empire holder of the Northeast Territory: Connecticut, Maine, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New York, Ohio, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, Vermont, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia and Quebec." Emperor Paterson said with a New England accent he look like Humphrey Bogart

"_More Connecticut or Rhode Island_" Quinn said

"Hello Emperor Paterson it's a pleasure for my pride and I to meet you"

"Alapha Fabray if your pride can be prepared I would like to setup a meeting for you to come before the Confederation on June the 24 if that is covenant for you."

"Emperor Paterson that would be an excellent date for us when and where"

"We could hold the meeting in Ohio."

"That would be fine with us, we also found out from Sir. Schofield that we should introduce ourselves to the person in changer of the territory. After spring break I would be heading back to Yale, other members of my pride will be handing to New York, LA, Indiana and Michigan who should we introduce ourselves to" Quinn said

"_Who lives in Indiana_" Sugar ask

"_My sister and her husband_" Quinn answered

"Alapha Fabray you will be going to my sister Archduchess Abellana Merewyn Paterson- Heanfled and the ones in New York will come see me. The Lernusa President Maximilian Kiesler is in charge of the Central Territory: Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kansas, Michigan, Minnesota, Missouri, Nebraska, Wisconsin, North and South Dakota, Ontario and Manitoba. Queen Magdalena Celesta Vittoria De La Fuente of Gonses is in charge of the Southwest Territory: Arizona, California, Colorado, New Mexico, Nevada and Utah. I will have them contact you on your videda link, but Alapha I was hoping you would stay in the Ohio Territory"

"_Dame that's a long name_" San said

"_We need to check the other species out_" I said

"We are Emperor my pride will always call Ohio home, but we also are getting our education."

"Good, good because on a personal note, I would like to meet with privately about the Ohio Territory"

"Want about the Territory Emperor"

"While Sir. Schofield and some of the other members of the empire have put in request to leave their post there most of my people don't last longer than 25 years in Ohio"

"So you would like us to take over the territory" Quinn ask sweetly

"If we can come to an agreement and the Confederation approves then yes"

"_That good Q our family can watch over everything until we can,_" San said

"I think we can come to agreement Emperor"

"Good Alapha I will contact you soon with the other information bye for now Titan Pride."

"_Use his full title start with Emperor_," I said to everyone

"Goodbye Emperor Sterling Randall Paterson of the Jokarwo Empire" we all said

After that we didn't stay to long at the bank but we found out why so many wanted to move. While Sir. Schofield look 50 he was actually 283 years old, and Salma Jameson who look in her early 30's was 57 and ready to go find her mate. It was no wonder people in their neighborhoods where nosey around them I would to. Sir. Schofield also upload a map of the territories and who was in charge of each on our mini vid it look like I had a lot of research to do tonight.

OOOOOOOOOO

On the ride back to the ranch Sugar had fallen asleep when she woke up she told us we would have visitors on Saturday and to keep an open mind and heart. After we arrive we told the others about the meeting and upcoming events. Lauren told us if we would've watch the first vid complete on how to use the videdas we would've none about the link up's. Rae, Britt and Tina back her up showing us games they were playing using their mini vid and vid pad or vPhones and vPad as San called them as Wii U controllers.

After showing everyone the map Rae decided we should all look up the other Off Worlder together. So we didn't offended other species unknowingly I was just happy not to do the research by myself. As for the company Quinn said we should come up with a real company that could help the Confederation. We separated into 3 groups of 4 dividing the Off Worlders up, there are 20 Off Worlder species that call earth home. After dinner we came together and showed want we found.

Bytrix or Humanoid Scientific Race; Eastern Australian Territory they look Polynesian are extremely frank about health, life, romance and sexual matters. They follow a direct democracy vote are ten years for a president. They are omnivorous, been on earth since the 1500's, and are decade meaning their aging slows down at age 30 then every 10 years they age one year they live to the age of 450-500 but look 70's or 80's when they die.

Ma'Baloi or Maja Humanoid; Western Australian Territory a race having ability to influence in the world of benevolent and malevolent spirits, typically enters into a trance state during a ritual with their animal spirit guide, and practices divination and healing. They look Mediterranean tall stature, oval face, straight nose, any hair color, light eye colors, and olive complexion. They follow a Kritarchy system where the Elders make judgment there are nine judges on the Elders board. They are omnivorous like us been on earth since the late 1700's. They're biennially meaning their aging slows down at age 20 then every 2 years they age one year live to the age of 125-150 looks 80's or 90's when they die.

Hastix'li or Shape Shifter; Eastern Asia Territory a race with the ability to physically transform into another form or being. They follow a monarchy system ruled by Araja Hideaki Yamaguchi. They are omnivorous, been on earth since the Feudal era, and they're quinquennial like us.

Ursi or Bear Shifters; North and South Asia Territory can turner into Sun, Sloth, Spectacled, Brown, Black, Polar, Giant Panda, and Giant Red Panda Bears. They came from the Urzie Solar system where there are four inhabit planets. They were under authoritarianism system until civil war broke out. Most of the planets were made unlivable expect for Pantera the Panda's plant were the Giant Pandas had enslave the Giant Red Pandas it has been this way since the 1100's when they first came to earth. Now the follow a hybrid form of democracy like the US voting every five years. They have three shifts stages: Ursi, bear and human, are omnivorous and biennially.

Taloves or Bird Shifter; Western Asia Territory can turner into hawks, eagles, buzzards, harriers, kites, osprey, falcons, caracaras and old world vultures. Have polygamy marriages, have three shifts stages: Taloves, bird and human. They follow a Kritarchy system have 7 Judges on the board, are omnivorous, quinquennial, and been on earth since 800's.

Ḥäwtwäwe or Magical People; Northern Europe Territory a magical race who use their limited powers for kindness and humanity. They have broad faces, light-reddish-brown and light brown hair, light brown and green eyes, and average height. They follow a representative democracy vote every 8 years, are herbivore, quinquennial and been on earth since 1200's

Vamiran or Warm Blood Vampire Eastern Europe Territory their heart pumps blood, slightly glows in sunlight, skin is warm and soft to the touch, and super human strength. They are above average height, with light eyes, the hair in contrast is dark brown or black. They follow a monarchy system ruled by Emir Aleksandar Hristov, are carnivore, decade, and have been on earth since 900's.

Okatxx or Mythic Warriors; Southern Europe Territory a humanoid race who can manipulate the four elements; earth (solid), water (liquid), wind (gas), and fire (plasma). They have triangle shape face, with a prominent chin, hair color is usually dark brown, with green, amber, grey and blue eyes. They follow hybrid democracy system voting every 5 years, omnivore, are quinquennist, and have been on earth since 1100's.

Wolves or Wolf Shifter; Western Europe Territory can turner into Gray, Red, Arctic, Maned Ethiopian Wolfs. Have three shifts stages: Wolves, wolf and human, follow meritocracy system ruled by Alpha Sander Troughton, carnivore, quinquennial and have been on earth since 1400's.

Kelphonie or Griffin Shifter; British Isles Territory can separate into two being one control the Lion (id-super-ego extroverted), while the other controls the Eagle (ego-super-ego introverted). They have four shifts stages: Kelphonie, lion, eagle, and human, follow monarchy system ruled by King Kendrik MacLachlan, carnivore, quinquennist, and have been on earth since 1600's.

Queued or Humanoid Warrior Race; Africa Territory they have broad faces, high cheekbones, sharp and prominent noses. Color of hair varies from sandy blonde to black curly or wavy, above average height women 5.9 and up, men 6 feet and up, chocolate to tan complexion, and light color of eyes gray, green, hazel, and honey. They are passionate, cunning, and opportunistic. They follow a monarchy system ruled by Sarki Grace Kwanyéllé, are omnivore, decade, and have been on earth since 1200's.

Desumyee or Husk Skin Humanoid; Southeast North America Territory they have the ability to remove one layer of skin - or "husk" - revealing an new layer of a different composition beneath. They are fairer skin, average height, slanted eyes and small noses appearance Mongolian. They follow direct democracy voting every 5 years, are quinquennist, herbivore, and have been on earth since the late 1700's.

Lernusa or Monkey-Tail Humanoid; Central North America Territory a race of nature-spirits have tan complexion, curly long dark hair black, brown and reddish brown, eyes brown, hazel or grey, short statute and has a monkey tail. They follow hybrid democracy vote every 4 years, are biennially, herbivore and have been on earth since the late 1800's.

Szeetic or Humanoid Cybernetic Race; South Central North America Territory possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide superhuman strength, endurance and durability. Can also interface with computers. They have a tawny complexion, hair black, soft, curly, thick, high cheek bones, prominent noses, broad jawlines and almond shaped eyes. They follow direct democracy voting every 10 years, omnivore, decade and have been on earth since the late 1400's.

Tataur or Horse Shifter; Northwest North America Territory can turner into Draft, Feral, Gaited, Mountain, Sport, Stock, Warmblood, and Wild Horses. They have three shifts stages: Tataur, horse and human, follow a Kritarchy system have 9 Judges on the board, are quinquennial, herbivore and have been on earth since the late 1700's.

Gonses or Serpents People; Southwest North America Territory a reptilian humanoids who wear a thin, synthetic skin to look more earth friendly and have polyandry marriages. They follow a monarchy system ruled by Queen Magdalena Celesta Vittoria De La Fuente, biennially, carnivore and have been on earth since the late 1800's.

Icampi or Sea Humanoid; Central America Territory a race with webbed feet and gills rosy skin, deep set dark eyes, and straight black hair. They follow a representative democracy vote every 10 years, decade, omnivore, and have been on earth since the late 1900's.

Folex or Fox Shifter; Northeastern South America Territory can turner into forest, wood common, Culpeo/Andean, Darwin, Gray, Pampas, Sechuran, and Hoary Foxes. They have three shifts stages: Folex, fox and human. They follow meritocracy system ruled by Alpha Prime Carlos Reneau, quinquennist, omnivore and have been on earth since 1700's.

Ra'Jaoffe or Fish-tailed Humanoid; Southwestern South America Territory have head and torso of a humans with the tail of a fish most people call them mermaids. They have two shifts stages: Ra'Jaoffe and human, a sun kiss complexion and multi-color hair. They follow a representative democracy vote every 5 years, quinquennist, omnivore and have been on earth since the late 1300's.

OOOOOOOOO

Saturday March 30, 2013

On Saturday morning while we were taking the horses to the pad lock a van drove up to the ranch house. I could sense the Off Worlders inside so could everyone else including the horses because they started bucking. It took Britt with our help awhile to calm them down while Quinn, San and Kitty went to speak with the visitors .

"_These are the visitors I talking about yesterday_" Sugar said

"_That's good to know Sugar but why are they here_" Rae ask

"_They need our help take them inside_" Britt said

After we had the horses stalled down we joined the others inside the living room. There was one woman she was petite, with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes and pale skin reminded me of Jessica on True Blood. The men who look like twins they were huge stand close to 6'9 or 6'10, auburn hair, green eye, olive skin a bigger version of rugby player Heinrich Brussow.

"Pride I would like to introduce you to Arnold Baranyai, his mate Rube Holmes and brother Nicholas Baranyai they send us greeting from Lernusa President Maximilian Kiesler." Quinn

After the introduction Sugar said "That not the only reason your here"

"No. We are also here seeking permission to become members of your pride." Arnold said

"But you're Lernusa wouldn't you want to stay with your people" San ask

"We are not Lernusa like the Ai'Sehama we landed here two weeks ago my mate found us and took us to the Lernusa. We have been with them ever since when mating season stared I claimed Rube" Arnold declared

"Want are you" I ask

"_Who invited the bears_" LT ask before they could answer

"There are Ursi here why don't you want to join them" Quinn ask

"We are Giant Red Pandas" Arnold said bowing his head. Britt and Rae hurried over to them giving them a hug as I wipe a tear from my eyes

Then they told us the story of how they escape with their little sister after their parents died. They notice how the overseer sons were watching her and they know the Flaming Moon was coming next year it would've been her first Mating season. They had witness years earlier their older sister was rape doing her first Flaming Moon they wanted to prevent the same from happening to their youngest sister. Sadly she didn't survive the crush to earth as they were landing but they had Arnold is 43 and Nicholas is 38 .

"I grow up in a Lernusa town in Kansas my family is one of the few humans who know about Off Worlder, because of this my family has been give opportunities that few humans have. My grandfather want to university on Jasha in the Hiloc Solar System and came back one of earth leading mathematician and engineers. He work for NASA my father, uncles and some cousin followed in his footsteps thanks to the Lernusa." Rube informed us after we had put ourselves together

"What do you do Rube" Quinn ask

"I'm a Vet specializing in big animals when they were brought into my clinic I knew right away they were Off Worlder. After I patch them up I took them to Governor Pongrácz he's runs the Indiana Territory. They implanted the translator so we could understand one another better and gave them Holo shield."

"_She pregnant_" LT said

"I love my home and business, but it would be better for our family to live out here" Rube said

"But still why us" I ask

"One because like us this is new to you too, your also omnivorous like us, First Lady Sophia told us this place will become our home and like my brother I will find my mate here on earth specifically in Ohio " Nicholas said

"She also said once we told you our story to contact her husband because there was much more to be discuss" Arnold said holding up a vPad he look at Quinn before putting the call through

"Hello Arno are you well"

"Yes President Kiesler I am well, we are with the Ai'Sehama now" Arnold said

"Can you link up so I may speak to all present" President Kiesler ask it didn't take long for all of us to link up the President look like burnet James Cagney it was hard to imagine him with a tail.

"Hello Titan Pride are you well" President Kiesler ask

"Yes President Kiesler we are well" we said as a group I silently thank Rae for making us learn basic greeting last night

"_You're welcome_" Rae said well I thought I was silent

"I send you greeting from the Lernusa Nation and I hope you well welcome my new friends into your pride"

"We will gladly accept them into our pride President Kiesler but are you sure you want to let them go" Quinn ask the Baranyai smiled when they heard Quinn

"I'm sure you see ..."

"Alapha Quinn want my husband is trying to say is that I have already seen them joining your pride. I'm Pyowiru therefore I already knew they would joined you and even though my husband is sad to see Rube leave us she will always be a member Lernusa Nation and so will her children. Sugar this summer I would like for you to come up to Ontario so I can help you train. Now Alapha Quinn my husband has some policy and Confederation things to discuss with you. Rube honey call your aunt Heather she was upset to find out about your mating from me. May the sprints watch over you all" First Lady Sophia said or I should say Susan Lucci twin

"May the sprints watch over you" we said as a group watching the First Lady leave the room

"Um while yes there are something's Emperor Paterson didn't have time to fill you in on and like him I will also like to talk to you about the Indiana and Michigan territory." President Kiesler said

"_More land deals Q take it_" San said

"_You never know Quinn maybe more Ai'Sehama will come and we can't put them all here_" I said

We spoke with President Kiesler some more about protocol and procedure when going before confederation. Who would be there and where the meeting will be held. After ending the discussion with him we took the Baranyai to the ship, Rube called her aunt who ask when will they hold a traditional wedding. She finish her talk when we got to the observatory for the ceremony.

Arnold, Rube and Nicholas Daze Tiraioni ceremony was different from ours. Since they didn't need the serum to shift Quinn had to cut her palm since she is our Alapha and they had to cut theirs with a ceremonial athame that had a cat handle. They place their hands one by one into Quinn's and recite the words to the bond. Watching Arno and Nico put their shields down and seeing them in their Urse form was amazing their reddish-brown fur, a long shaggy tail, and a light face with white badges similar to those of a raccoon. They look beautiful but when Rube shifted into a strawberry blond giant red panda there where no words to describe her.

Soon we all felt the pull to shift into our cat form as we did the night of our change. I walk up to Rube first rubbing face to hers then my body before moving on to Arno and did the same. When I was walking over to Nico I heard "_Cedes can you hear me_"

"_Nico is that you_" I ask

"_Yes you're the second member I can hear after Quinn_" He answered

"_Then let me say welcome to the pride_" I said as I rubbing and kneading him it didn't take long for the others to join us

OOOOOOOOO

Sunday March 31, 2013

The next morning like us Arno and Nico had to go thought the exam they both tested Zaay and Shatea level 3. Tina also performed an exam on Rube to make sure the baby was doing well. We move them into Cerātoma and Rïtalæ old room.

Our families had arrive later that afternoon Britt parents, little sister with San parents were first, then Quinn mom, sister and brother-in-law, my parents and big brother, Sugar dad, Kitty parents, Lauren parents, older and younger brothers, Rae dad's, Unique parents, Marley mom, and finely Tina and Kurt parents.

We had many discusses on how we should tell our families. We decide to go with Lauren plan she said treat it like a ban-aid just pull it off. So after the introduce we told everyone we had the luncheon setup in the woods. As we got closer to the mountain Quinn began to tell the story about our first day here and looking for LT in the woods.

The kids were loving the story and the walk but the adults where asking question. I could feel Britt power around us as we approach the cave entrance as we walk down the tunnel Quinn tone change as she began talking about the Ai'Sehama. Once inside the ship on deck two we walk to the bridge our families were flabbergast by everything they saw and heard then we move into the larger briefing room to talk.

"So you let these aliens change you" Lauren dad Jason ask

"Yeah Dad they were dying and they don't like to be call aliens but Off Worlder" Lauren answered

"Where we're you guys when this was happening, didn't you think you should have stop teenager from making a life changing decision." Leroy Berry ask looking at the Baranyai

"We weren't here Mr. Berry we just arrive yesterday" Rube said

"And your just fine with the aliens mass" my mom ask

"Considering we are one yes" Arno answers

"What" "You got to fucking kidding me" "No mi gusto" "No way" "What the fuck" "Hell to the no" there were many more comments made

"Quinn I know you better than you know yourself there's more to this story" Frannie said pull Quinn in front of her

"Yes there is more will you all set down" Quinn said

We spent the next three hours talking about everything and I mane everything. Each of us talk about our roles in the pride and the information we discover while acting out our jobs. When Quinn talk about the mating season, babies and physical changes some of the moms nearly pass out. The meeting with the other Off Worlder's, the Baranyai join our pride and finally asking them to change.

San mom Maribel wanted more proof about the physical change so the walk over to Mauna old room now San room. "Britt baby once you push those babies out it will be easier to take" Maribel said walking up to Britt we all laugh and snickered at San now red face

"Rae since you are pregnant there are some things you need to know. First Quinn you'll need to visit her every weekend. Second you need to have a large supply of spinach and chocolate. Thirdly you are going to need some toys, a lot of batteries and lube if your anything like Shelby." Hiram Berry said this set off another chain of laughter and a shock look on Rae and Quinn face

More comments were made jokes where given as we went to the Mess Hall on deck 4 to eat. After eating, a tour of the ship and showing some vids. We shifted into our Ai'Sehama and cat forms, and the Baranyai shifted into their Ursi and giant red panda forms. My brother was the first to come pat me, then dad, my mom was last I knew right then she wouldn't change.

We sent the kids into the Holodeck room as we talk some more. Sugar informed all the couples they were with their mates already so they didn't need to worry about that. Then LT suggested we take them to the med room to see the babies. Tina walk Dr. Lopez through the process on Brit as she setup Rube, while Lauren did Rae. Once the hologram was on Tina expelled want quinnalina meant that's want finally sealed the deal. Everyone parents but mines and Sugar dad agreed to change.


	5. ICFOS Story Info

AN: Jemjo storys I hope you like.

OOOOOOOOO

Characters Information so far by ranking

Lucy Quinn Fabray 19 Alapha

Judy Fabray 45

Frannie (Fabray) Childs 23

Daniel Childs 25

Rachel Barbra Berry 18 Rima

Leroy Berry 52

Hirim Berry 51

Shelby Corcoran 37

Beth Corcoran 3

Santana Maria Lopez 19 Taa

Santiago Lopez 47

Maribel Lopez 46

Katherine Christina Wilde 16 Zaay

Artie Abram 18

Jeffery Wilde 50

Katrina Wilde 48

Mercedes Evangeline Jones 19 Gama

Sam Evans 18

Kevin Jones 55

Angeline Jones 50

Marcus Jones 25

Tina Avery Cohen-Chang 18 Dyza

Mike Chang 19

Stewart Cohen-Chang 42

Beverly Cohen-Chang 44

Wade "Unique" Abraham Adams 16 Kapa

Tyson Adams 42

Zane Adams 41

Lauren Naomi Zizes 18 Yery

Joe Hart 18

Jason Zizes 54

Drusilla Zizes 54

Wilson Zizes 22

Robert "Robbie" Zizes 10

Arnold Baranyai 43 Shatea

Rube Holmes- Baranyai 35

Nicholas Baranyai 38 Shatea

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel 19 Quwiza

Blaine Devon Anderson 18

Burt Hummel 51

Carole Hudson- Hummel 45

Marley Eden Rose 16 Quwiza

Millie Rose 40

Brittany Susan Pierce 19 Nahasy

Terrence Pierce 45

Heidi Pierce 49

Ashley Pierce 11

Sugar Emerenziana Sophia Motta 18 Pyowiru

Lorenzo Motta 62

Ship Characteristics

Class: Nunuthu (Life Government)

Registry: ASN-65763

Cruise Speed: Warp 7

Maximum Speed: Warp 10

Armaments;

Tricobalt Device

Photon Torpedoes

Phaser's

Transphasic Torpedoes

Transterraforming

Defenses;

Deflector Shield

Cloaking Shield

Ablative Hull Armor

Propulsion;

Warp Drive

Impulse Engines

RCS Thrusters

Power: Matter/Antimatter Reactor /Solar Cells

Length: 86 Meters 6 Decks

Deck 1 Obese Deck

Observatory

2 Storage Rooms

Deck 2 Officer Deck

Bridge

Captain Office

Ready Room

Captain Quarters

Small Armory

Engineer Room

First Officer Office

Larger Briefing Room

First Officer Quarters

Storage Rooms

Officer's Quarters Amenities: 2 private bedrooms each with 1 bed, study, living room, 1 fresher (toilet) and sonic shower

Deck 3 Crew Deck

Airlocks

10 Crew Quarters

2 Common fresher (toilet) and sonic shower rooms

Treasury

Library

Engineer Room

Chapel

Sickbay

Storage Room

Med Lab 1

Crew Quarters Amenities: 2 private bedrooms each with 1 beds, study, living room and 1 fresher (toilet)

Deck 4 Common Deck

Captain's Mess Hall

Mess Hall

1 Common fresher (toilet) and sonic shower room

Fitness Center with Juice Bar

Planetology Room

Life Science Room

Observation Lounge

Engineering Room

5 Guest Quarters

Med Lab 2

2 Storage Rooms

3 Holodeck Rooms

Chemistry Room

Physics Room

Guest Quarters Amenities: 2 private bedrooms each with 2 beds, living room, 2 Common fresher (toilet) and sonic shower

Deck 5 Engineering/Weapons Deck

Deck 6 Security/Bay Deck


End file.
